L'insupportable
by xNJx
Summary: Quand son voisin est devenu bien trop insupportable, Loki a décidé de mettre les choses au clair pour en finir avec cette situation. Mais les choses ne se passent pas forcément comme prévu, et comme souhaité. /FrostIron/Stoki/M/


_**L'insupportable :**_

…

Il était toujours agréable après une longue journée de cours de retrouver son petit espace, son chez soi, certes pouvant être considéré comme trop confiné mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de moins cher et d'assez près de l'université.

Ce qui était moins agréable, cela dit, c'était l'insupportable voisin qui agissait comme un abruti et dont la voix résonnait dans le vingt mètres carrés de Loki. Il soupirait alors, levait les yeux au ciel, maudissait l'animal aussi. Mais rien ne faisait, l'homme n'avait pas la décence d'esprit d'être un peu plus respectueux, plus calme. Loki posa son sac et ouvrit son Mac après s'être préparé une tasse de thé.

« NOOOON mais attends ! Toute la nuit qu'on l'a fait je te dis ! T'y crois ?! Ah elles peuvent revenir quand elles veulent, elle et sa bouche ! » la voix de l'individu résonna.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel. Son voisin était un véritable homme à femme tandis que lui avait la présence d'esprit d'aller chez Steve lorsqu'il voulait partager une nuit avec lui. Au moins l'appartement de son petit ami était plus grand et plus isolé.

« OK ! A PLUS ! » s'écria-t-il, avant de -sans doute- raccrocher.

Loki parvenait toujours à rester zen, mais parfois il fallait qu'il se retienne au maximum pour ne pas gueuler un coup ou sortir et toquer à la porte. Un jour, ça allait péter, il en était convaincu.

Pour le moment, il fallait qu'il finisse sa dissertation.

…

« Bonjour, mon cœur. » lui sourit Steve, ce matin là, lorsqu'il vit Loki arriver au café. C'était leur petite habitude de prendre le petit-déjeuner au café près de l'université. Là, ils pouvaient se raconter leur journée. Loki embrassa son petit ami et s'installa à côté de lui, non sans retenir un soupir.

« Oh, toi tu as mal dormi. Du travail ? »

Loki eut un sourire crispé. « Non. Je me suis couché hyper tôt. Enfin, j'ai essayé. Pour tout t'avouer, j'étais allongé dans mon lit, mais mon voisin a décidé que je ne dormirais pas beaucoup, cette nuit. »

Steve serra du poing et son sourire se dissipa légèrement. Il prit la main du brun. « Je vais lui péter la gueule, si il continue. »

Loki secoua la tête après avoir rigolé un peu, bien que la situation ne l'amuse pas autant qu'il le souhaiterait.

« Steve, c'est adorable. Mais tu sais mieux parler que frapper. Et c'est à moi de régler ça, tu sais. Ca va aller, raconte moi plutôt ta journée d'hier. »

Steve était en session Sciences, tandis que Loki, son opposé, était en session Lettres. Mais ils partageaient un morceau de vie depuis quelques huit mois, et Loki devait avouer qu'il s'y sentait bien. C'était ce qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa première relation stable. Steve lui expliqua alors les expériences et l'alarme incendie déclenchée par un abruti qui ne savait pas lire le contenu des flacons. Steve était très bon élève, et très bel homme également. Même si le sport n'était clairement pas son truc, Loki venait parfois au stade pour le regarder s'entraîner après les cours. Il restait un peu, naviguant entre ses bouquins et la contemplation de son petit ami en plein jeu. C'était grâce à son frère Thor que Loki a rencontré Steve. Au début de l'année, Loki mangeait tout seul au restaurant universitaire parce que la sociabilité n'était pas son fort et qu'il ne connaissait personne dans cette nouvelle filière. Bon, c'était aussi une bonne chose pour être concentré sur ses études. Alors Thor avait un jour posé son plateau en face de celui de son frère et lui avait présenté Steve, un ami qu'il s'était fait dans son groupe de Sciences. Avaient suivi Bucky, le meilleur ami de Steve et Bruce, le petit intello un peu trop timide. Natasha, sa petite amie était en médecine mais ne venait que trop rarement manger ici, tout comme Clint, son frère.

Au final, un petit groupe s'était formé et Steve s'était montré de plus en plus proche avec Loki. L'étudiant n'avait au début rien remarqué, puis, un jour, son portable avait sonné, un numéro inconnu. Il avait décroché, bien qu'un peu suspicieux et la voix de Steve lui avait demandé :

« Loki, est-ce que tu voudrais bien que je t'invite à manger quelque part ? »

Si Loki s'était montré un peu timide au départ, c'était dorénavant chose oubliée. Ils avaient passé une superbe soirée, puis Steve l'avait raccompagné. La semaine suivante, il sortait à nouveau ensemble. Deux semaines après, ils s'embrassaient pour la première fois, puis, les choses allant, avaient fini par coucher ensemble. Maintenant, Loki envisageait mal de se séparer de lui. Il appréciait ses attentions, ses baisers, ses mots et sa gentillesse, même si son blond à lui pouvait parfois se montrer « tête brûlée ».

« On se retrouve à midi ? Et, tu pourrais venir ce soir, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Loki lui sourit et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. « Très bien. »

…

La journée s'était incroyablement bien passée. Pendant que Steve terminait son entraînement de football américain, Loki avait prit le bus pour rentrer et récupérer des affaires. Bien sûr, cela ne le surprendrait même pas de découvrir que son abruti de voisin était encore là à jouer à qui sera le bruit bruyant sur Terre. Sauf que, cette fois ci, il le rencontra dans le couloir. L'homme était accompagné d'un autre garçon a la peau sombre. Ils fumaient tous les deux et semblaient échanger des blagues. Alors Loki décida de les ignorer et pénétra dans le long couloir avant de s'arrêter devant sa porte, déposant son sac pour y chercher ses clés. Sauf que la situation était incroyablement gênante parce qu'il pouvait sentir les yeux des deux hommes sur lui, et la seule chose à laquelle il parvenait à penser, lui, c'était à la façon dont il allait lui foutre un pain s'il l'ouvrait.

« Bonjour voisin, » le salua-t-il.

Loki se releva doucement et se tourna vers lui, suspicieux.

« Bonjour. »

Il découvrit alors la tête de l'homme qui lui causait tant de tracas. Bon, il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment pas mal du tout, et que son style ne faisait que renforcer cela. De plus, la cigarette lui allait si bien, mais Loki n'aimait pas particulièrement cette odeur, surtout lorsque celle ci restait imprégnée dans un endroit commun type couloir.

« C'est la première fois que je vous vois. »

Loki lui servit un faible sourire et repoussa les mèches de cheveux qui l'emmerdait.

« Hé bien, pareil pour moi. »

En aucun cas il avait envie de mentir en ajoutant « enchanté ». Non, il ne l'était pas. Il se retenait déjà assez pour ne pas tout lui balancer au visage.

« Je regrette, en tout cas, de ne pas vous avoir vu avant, » fit-il avec un sourire des plus séduisants et une œillade qui, elle aussi, se voulait provocatrice. Si là il ne le draguait pas, Loki ne s'y connaissait pas du tout. Bon, il n'avait certes pas beaucoup d'expérience, mais tout de même, c'était assez flagrant là.

« Euhh. D'accord, » répondit-il en se sentant rougir un peu.

Il se retourna et enfonça précipitamment la clé dans la serrure, avant d'ouvrir la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'immobilisa. Putain, mais que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Il ne pouvait pas se laisser faire comme ça ! Ce n'était pas juste !

Alors Loki rouvrit brutalement la porte et s'avança, menaçant, vers Tony. Il pointa un doigt vers lui, au moins il avait l'avantage de la taille, et commença :

« Vous êtes un être absolument insupportable. Je me retiens de vous le dire depuis longtemps mais vous êtes le pire voisin que j'ai jamais vu de toute ma vie ! Vous êtes irrespectueux, irresponsable et je ne supporte plus de vous entendre déblatérer autant de conneries à des heures pas possibles, comme de foutre le bordel dans tout le couloir ! »

Et sur ces mots, Loki rentra à nouveau chez lui en prenant soin de claquer la porte pour appuyer ses propos. Lorsqu'il s'installa sur son lit pour reprendre sa respiration et recouvrir ses esprits, il entendit :

« Vache, t'as vu il est encore plus bandant lorsqu'il est énervé, »

Et des rires retentirent.

…

Steve ouvrit la porte, et à peine l'eut-il ouverte que Loki lui sauta au cou. Il était un peu surpris de le retrouver comme ça. D'ordinaire, c'était Steve qui faisait les avances, du moins le premier pas vers lui. Loki lui sourit et le poussa jusqu'à la chambre où, une fois étendu sur le lit, il le chevaucha sensuellement.

« Ow, vache. Ca fait si longtemps que cela ? Attends, non quelques jours seulement... »

Le sourire de Loki s'élargit et il se pencha pour embrasser fougueusement son amant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais vider son sac auprès de l'insupportable individu qui lui servait de voisin lui avait fait un bien FOU ! Il se sentait comme plus léger, plus honnête peut être. Les mains de Steve trouvèrent la taille de Loki, ses hanches puis il se mordit la lèvre lorsque son petit ami commença à bouger sur lui. Loki passa son tee shirt par dessus sa tête et le lança derrière lui, puis il se releva pour se débarrasser se son jean et de son sous-vêtement. Ensuite, il ouvrit la chemise de Steve et se lécha les lèvres en apercevant le torse musclé qui sentait si bon. Il commença à lécher, embrasser la peau puis arriva à la ceinture de son pantalon. Les mains tremblantes, il la retira et manqua même de se blesser avec. L'empressement ne lui ressemblait en rien, alors Steve se redressa un peu et prit un de ses mains.

« Tu es sûr que ca va, mon amour ? »

Loki croisa les yeux bleus de son petit ami et, soudainement, explosa en sanglots. Steve s'inquiéta et l'attrapa par la taille pour le serrer contre lui. « Dis moi tout, que se passe-t-il ? »

Mais Loki pleura silencieusement, ne parvenant pas à ne serait-ce que prononcer un mot. Steve fronça les sourcils. « C'est encore cet idiot de voisin, hein ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

Loki secoua la tête. « C'est toi qui lui a parlé ? ». Il fit oui de la tête.

« Je vois. Ca fait du bien, je comprends. Allez, viens là. »

Il allongea Loki et s'étendit à côté de lui. Il passa une main sur son visage, nettoyant le chagrin accumulé sur ses joues. « Chut, ca va. Tout va s'arranger maintenant. »

Loki se pencha pour l'embrasser à nouveau et l'attira contre lui. Cette fois ci, ce fut Steve qui se retrouva au dessus. Il se débarrassa du reste de ses vêtements et s'appliqua à réconforter son petit ami.

…

Après un petit-déjeuner chez Steve, l'étudiant en Sciences déposa son petit ami en bas de sa résidence. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura des paroles réconfortantes. Il était à peine sept heures du matin mais Steve commençait tôt. Loki, lui, n'avait cours que l'après midi. Il pourrait donc rentrer et s'avancer un peu sur son travail. Ce qu'il espérait maintenant était que l'insupportable voisin ne soit pas là pour qu'il puisse profiter un peu du calme. Mais l'homme ne semblait pas passer beaucoup de temps à l'université. Tant pis pour lui, s'il voulait louper ses études. Ou alors s'agissait-il d'une sorte de génie, qui n'avait pas besoin d'assister aux cours ? Loki secoua la tête. Non, il ne s'agissait certainement pas de cela.

« Hé, salut ! » fit-il en sortant précipitamment de son appartement.

Loki était debout en face de sa porte. Il pouvait très bien rentrer et ignorer l'individu. Mais pourquoi ferait-il cela ? Il avait eu le courage d'affronter le problème une fois, et au moins, maintenant son voisin savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Il se retourna et se maudit. Son voisin était torse nu et ne portait qu'un jean troué qui lui tombait parfaitement bien sur les hanches. Alors Loki se concentra pour ne le regarder que dans les yeux, mais là aussi, c'était compliqué. Il avala sa salive et lui fit entièrement face, se rendant compte trop tard qu'il devait avoir une sale tête. Ses cheveux étaient en bordel et repoussé d'un seul côté, puis il portait un tee-shirt de Steve, trop grand pour lui aller à merveille.

« T'étais pas là hier soir ? »

Loki fronça les sourcils. « Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? » répondit-il presque aussitôt pas forcément à l'aise avec le fait que son voisin se permette de le tutoyer. Mais bon, après tout, il devait avoir à peu près le même âge, alors il n'allait pas jouer les compliqués.

« Je voulais t'inviter. Pour m'excuser, vu qu'apparemment, tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur ? »

Non mais il hallucinait ou quoi ? Son discours avait-il vraiment eu un impact sur le comportement du gars, ou alors celui ci se payait juste sa tête ? Il n'arrivait clairement pas à le savoir.

« Je, j'étais chez mon. Peu importe. Une prochaine fois. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Chez ton copain ? Ohh, c'est mignon. C'était bien ? »

Loki rougit plus violemment encore, mais cette fois ci, la colère y était pour beaucoup.

« Mais allez vous faire foutre sérieusement ! »

Et il entra à l'intérieur en claquant une nouvelle fois la porte. Cette fois ci, pas moyen de se concentrer sur ses recherches. Il opta plutôt pour une douche relaxante.

…

« Tu viens me voir à l'entraînement ce soir ? » lui demanda Steve, une fois qu'ils furent installés à table. Bucky les rejoignit et semblait concentré sur son portable.

Loki haussa les épaules. « J'ai du travail en retard. Demain si tu veux. » Steve sourit et l'embrassa rapidement. « Très bien. »

Ils écoutèrent Thor parler de cette fille puis Steve posa une main sur sa cuisse. « Est-ce que ca va mieux, avec le voisin ? »

Loki hocha la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas. Et...merci pour hier soir. » ajouta-t-il en rougissant légèrement. Steve se passa la langue sur les lèvres. « C'est toujours un plaisir, mon amour. »

…

Vous savez, l'inspiration, lorsque vous la trouvez, soit elle vous lâche parce que vous ne parvenez pas à vous accrocher à elle, soit un élément extérieur vous écarte de celle ci. Dans le cas de Loki, qui avait enfin trouvé de quoi faire une accroche correcte pour son devoir, il s'agissait de la deuxième option. L'étudiant aurait sans doute du regarder dans le judas parce que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il regretta tout de suite son action.

« Salut voisin. D'ailleurs, t'as un prénom je pense ? Parce que voisin, 'fin bref, t'as compris. Tu fais quoi de beau ? »

Loki le regarda un peu choqué que l'individu soit dorénavant si amical. Du moins, son comportement cachait certainement quelque chose.

« Euh, Loki. C'est mon prénom. »

L'autre haussa un sourcil. « Ca te va tellement bien. Je veux dire, tu fais bien « Loki ». C'est un très beau prénom ».

Il rêvait ou le type venait encore de le complimenter ? « Et moi c'est Tony au passage, »

Tony qui mettait déjà un pied dans la porte, histoire d'être sûr que Loki ne la lui referme pas à la figure. « Je suis occupé, Tony. Le travail. Je pense que tu connais, non ? »

Tony haussa les épaules. « Je suis en avance sur mon travail, moi. Mes profs m'ont même demandé pourquoi je prenais la peine de me rendre au cours, parfois. Ils ont vu mes notes et mes disserts en avance et m'ont assuré que j'aurais mon diplôme. »

Loki en resta muet, littéralement sidéré. Le gars...était un génie ? Cela expliquait pourquoi il passait plus de temps ici qu'à étudier à l'extérieur !

« Je suis dans la session Ingénieur, et optionnellement chimie, mais c'est trop facile. »

Il avait cette manière classe de se vanter, mais on ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. S'il était un génie, c'est qu'il le méritait. Loki se sentait tout de même piqué par la jalousie. Lui qui bossait tant pour parfois avoir des notes si peu agréables à la vue.

« Et toi ? »

Pourquoi Loki devrait-il soudainement lui refiler des informations sur lui ? Puis il songea, « Et pourquoi pas ? » Il fallait mieux bien s'entendre avec lui que de se faire la guerre, non.

« Je suis en Lettres générale. »

Tony hocha la tête. « Ca te va bien aussi. »

Mais que faisait-il sérieusement ? Stop ! Ca suffit ! Loki n'avait pas besoin de cela. C'était comme si le monstre, c'était lui. Lui qui l'avait insulté et qui s'était comporté de façon irrespectueuse. Alors que non ! Pas du tout !

« Tu veux venir boire un truc ? » proposa Tony, en désignant sa porte ouverte du menton.

Loki le regarda dans les yeux et puis, sans trop savoir pourquoi, répondit : « Oui. »

…

L'appartement de Tony était sensiblement identique au sien, si on retirait la décoration, bien sûr. Il y avait beaucoup de meubles chez Tony, contrairement à Loki où il n'y avait que le nécessaire, les deux bibliothèques étant l'exception.

« C'est très beau, chez toi. » fit poliment Loki.

Il ne remarqua pas Tony qui l'observait avec un sourire depuis la cuisine. L'agencement faisait que l'appartement semblait plus grand, mais aussi plus agréable à vivre. Loki devina les deux autres pièces fermées comme étant la chambre et la salle de bain.

« Café ? Bière ? »

Loki fit la grimace. « Thé, plutôt. »

Tony sourit. « Je n'ai pas de thé. Mais j'ai du jus de fruits. »

« Va pour le jus de fruits. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé lorsque Tony fit de même, déposant devant lui sur la table basse un grand verre de jus de fruits. Tony avait opté pour une bière, choix dont Loki était sûr.

« Alors ? C'est quoi son petit nom, à ton chéri ? »

Loki évita soigneusement le regard de Tony pendant cet entretien. « Steve. Il est en Sciences. »

Tony se redressa. « Oh, je vois. Il fait chimie ou pas ? Je l'ai peut être déjà vu ? »

Loki réfléchit. Steve lui parlait de ses cours, mais pas aussi souvent que cela. « Je ne crois pas. A vrai dire, son option, c'est le sport. »

« Un sportif, hein. Ca doit être agréable. »

Loki releva les yeux, apercevant l'air de défi dans les yeux de son voisin. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de venir, déjà ? Et puis, sérieusement, ne pouvait-il pas enfiler un tee-shirt ? Loki n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Alors l'étudiant en lettres décida de se prendre au jeu, pour changer.

« Oui, très agréable. »

Tony sourit. « Je ne l'ai jamais vu ici. »

« Il vient rarement. A deux dans un vingt mètres carrés, ça risque de résonner et je respecte trop mes voisins pour cela. » dit-il malicieusement.

Tony s'esclaffa. « Ok, je l'admets. Je suis un abruti qui ne pense qu'à lui. Et je suis désolé, franchement. Je vais essayer d'être plus cool, ok ? »

Loki le remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Cela dit, tu pourrais le faire venir hein. Moi j'aimerais bien entendre comme tu cries lorsqu'il te fait jouir. » murmura Tony en se rapprochant.

Loki se retourna vivement vers lui. « Que ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre, que Tony avait déjà ses lèvres sur les siennes, trop pressantes à son goût. Mais que se passait-il nom de dieu ? Et pourquoi Loki ne le repoussait-il pas ?

« Tony ! Attends, Tony, s'il te plaît ! » tenta-t-il, mais tentative vaine lorsqu'au dernier mot il lâcha un gémissement qui lui échappa. Une main de Tony venait de glisser jusqu'à son cul et le caressait agréablement.

« Tony ! Tony ! »

Il lui asséna une gifle pour que l'autre l'écoute. « Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ? J'ai un copain, et il s'appelle Steve ! »

Tony sourit. « Si j'ai entendu. Tu veux aller dans ma chambre ou on continue ici ? »

Loki bondit sur ses pieds. « NON mais tu es con ou quoi ? »

Puis il se dirigea vers la porte, sauf que Tony le rattrapa et le plaqua contre la porte, sa bouche ayant déjà retrouvé la sienne, sa langue se frayant un intime passage dans son gosier pour le caresser de l'intérieur. Loki ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais il s'accrocha aux épaules fortes de son voisin et se laissa porter lorsque ce dernier souleva son bassin, le plaquant un peu plus à la porte. « Putain, j'ai tellement envie de t'entendre gémir. »

Loki rejeta la tête en arrière. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela, n'est-ce pas ? Il détestait ce type, et voilà maintenant qu'il laissait celui ci envahir sa bouche et ses pensées. Tony les décolla de la porte et poussa la porte de la chambre avec son pied. Là, il posa Loki sur le lit et laissa ses doigts se perdre dans la masse sombre bouclée. « Tu sens tellement bon. »

Loki sentait l'érection de Tony trop serrée dans son jean mais il ne pouvait pas, non il ne pouvait pas...

« Tony, je dois partir, je »

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, non ? Tout le mal était déjà fait, tout avait déjà commencé, pas moyen de faire table rase, à présent.

Loki se sentait incroyablement mal de ce qu'il faisait, en plus, avec le t-shirt de Steve sur le dos. Lorsque Tony se débarrassa de celui-ci pour le jeter un peu plus loin dans la chambre, Loki sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

Alors Tony s'arrêta à ce moment là. Loki se prit la tête dans les mains, cachant ses yeux humides derrière celles ci.

« Et merde. Je suis désolé. Ecoute, je suis désolé. »

Loki se sentait en colère, enragé d'avoir fait cela. Il se redressa et repoussa l'individu, si bien que Tony trébucha un peu. Ensuite, il récupéra le t-shirt par terre et sortit de l'appartement en courant, claquant la porte du sien avant de s'effondrer sur son lit.

Il ne pourrait pas affronter Steve. Pas après cela.

…

Le lendemain matin, Loki avait les yeux gonflés. Pas la peine de préciser qu'il avait très mal dormi. Le plus cruel là dedans restait que son voisin était resté incroyablement calme toute la putain de soirée, et même la nuit. Mais pas moyen de trouver le sommeil. Les cernes sous ses yeux en étaient témoins.

Il décida de ne pas aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il pouvait toujours prétexter avoir attraper la crève ou quoi que ce soit. Sauf que, dans l'après midi, quelqu'un toqua. L'étudiant avait traîné toute la journée et se sentait réellement mal alors peut être qu'il avait suffisamment l'allure de quelqu'un de malade. Il portait encore le t-shirt de Steve, se sentant trop coupable pour le retirer.

Il ouvrit la porte sur un Steve visiblement inquiet. « Loki ! Te voilà. Je me suis inquiété. »

Loki savait que Tony avait du entendre la voix un peu trop forte de Steve, alors il demanda à son petit ami de baisser la voix. Il prétexta être tombé malade, avec mal de tête à l'appui. Steve sourit doucement et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Tu as bien fait de profiter d'une journée de repos alors. Tu veux venir chez moi ? »

Loki le regarda dans les yeux, avec l'envie la plus profonde d'être sincère. Mais il ne pouvait pas. S'il ouvrait la bouche, il allait ruiner ce qui était sans aucun doute sa plus belle relation, la plus vraie, et la moins douloureuse.

« Peut être que tu pourrais rester ici, ce soir. A la place. » proposa-t-il.

…

Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation, se demanda-t-il alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux enlacés sur le lit. Steve l'embrassait un peu partout sur le ventre, déposant des traînées humides à chaque endroits. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se redressa et regarda Loki qui fixait le plafond.

« Hey. Ca va, tu es sûr ? »

Loki croisa son regard et il sentit comme une dague enfoncée dans son cœur. « Je...à vrai dire... »

Steve semblait inquiet maintenant. Il se tenait au dessus de Loki, appuyé sur ses coudes de part et d'autre de sa tête. Les doigts de Loki traçaient inconsciemment des cercles sur le dos musclé de Steve.

« Je...je dois t'avouer quelque chose. »

Steve fronça les sourcils encore. Alors Loki décida d'enchaîner rapidement pour ne pas l'abattre plus amplement. « Hier soir j'ai parlé avec le voisin, et on a discuté, on a bu un truc chez lui...pour...faire la paix. »

Steve sourit. « C'est super ça. Tu vois que ça s'est arrangé. D'ailleurs on ne l'entend pas là. » nota l'étudiant.

Justement, s'inquiéta Loki.

« Et...après on s'est...on s'est embrassés. Et on a été dans sa chambre et...j'ai cru qu'on allait...Mais...je te jure que non ! Je l'ai repoussé et je suis reparti ! »

Loki pleurait maintenant, mais Steve avait le visage fermé, concentré uniquement sur les paroles de Loki. Il le regarda avec peine puis se redressa. Il récupéra sa chemise par terre, la boutonna assez rapidement puis quitta l'appartement. Loki pensait que tout était terminé, mais au lieu de cela, il entendit Steve frapper lourdement à la porte de son voisin.

« Ouvre ! » ordonnait-il d'une lourde voix.

Loki se redressa lui aussi et accourut jusque dans le couloir. Tony ouvrit à ce moment et fut surpris de voir le fameux petit copain devant lui. Sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose, parce que le poing de Steve rencontra le visage de Tony, et ce dernier tomba au sol.

Loki regarda son voisin, horrifié, puis Steve.

« Mais, mais, mais, » balbutia-t-il, impossible de formuler une pensée logique.

Steve se retourna vers lui et son visage se décomposa. « Je croyais que tu m'aimais... »

Il pouvait voir l'air meurtri sur le visage de son petit ami. Alors Loki s'approcha. « Et c'est vrai. Je t'aime Steve. Et je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Je...s'il te plaît, je sais que tu dois me détester mais...je t'aime tellement, ne me laisse pas... »

Il sentait à nouveau la crise de larmes arriver.

« Hé si ça intéresse quelqu'un je suis là. Et AIE, j'ai mal. »

Loki se tourna vers Tony toujours à terre. Steve en profita pour filer. Mais Loki comprenait, Steve aurait besoin de temps, et il lui accordera. Alors il ravala ses larmes et aida Tony à se relever.

…

« Allô Steve ? Oui c'est encore moi, je voulais juste...avoir de tes nouvelles, comme on ne s'est pas vu cette semaine. Je...j'espère que tu vas bien et tu me manque. Je...te rappellerai. »

Il laissa sa respiration remplir l'enregistrement puis ajouta. « Je t'aime, Steve. »

…

C'est Thor à côté de Loki ce midi là. « Mon frère. Ca va ? »

Loki haussa simplement les épaules et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne sais pas comment je vais, Thor »

Thor lui parla, le rassura. La situation allait bouger, allait changer. Steve finirait par comprendre que Loki avait fait une erreur et que c'était de la faute de cet imbécile de voisin.

« Je ne voulais pas embrasser Tony ni...me laisser faire comme ça. Je...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. »

Thor serra l'épaule de son frère. « Je le sais. Laisse du temps à Steve. »

…

Il s'installa sur les gradins du stade après son dernier cours. Il était dix-neuf heures et Steve pénétra sur le terrain, l'air un peu sombre, avec sa tenue bleu et rouge de l'université. Qu'il était beau, bon sang. Loki sourit en l'apercevant. A ce moment là, Steve se retourna vers les gradins, le regard perdu dans les supporter qui venaient souvent assister à leurs entraînements. Il s'arrêta sur Loki lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Puis baissa les yeux, blessé. Loki sentit une pression dans sa poitrine et décida de faire quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais. Prendre les commandes, prendre les devants.

Il abandonna ses affaires dans les gradins et descendit les marches deux à deux. Ensuite, il descendit sur le terrain, regrettant d'avoir enfilé ses converses, parce que ses pieds allaient être trempés, puis il s'écria, tandis que les gens dans les gradins le regardait : « STEVE ! »

L'interpellé se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en le voyant.

Loki sourit et s'approcha de lui avant de l'attraper par la taille et de l'embrasser. Tant pis si les gens les regardait et si il avait froid aux pieds. Tant pis, il ferait tout ce qu'il aurait à faire pour ne pas le perdre.

Même surmonter l'insupportable.

Pour eux.

…

 _The end._

…


End file.
